


Jupiter Has a Burn Scar (And Look at How Beautiful It Is)

by TooManyEggs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elora is a veteran, F/F, Knova is a useless gay, Pardon Knovas French, Photography, rated T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyEggs/pseuds/TooManyEggs
Summary: In which Elora is recovering, and Knova needs a muse.
Relationships: Elora Ott/ Knova Starred





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN AU!!! If I EVER post something that is the original story line I made these characters for I will...do something. 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> I know no one cares about my characters but here you fucking go anyway

"Tell?" Xanthe speaks to the almost empty room, and the man looks up from next to Knova. 

They both know they make a odd pair with their personalities and all but after being paired together for multiple assignments they learned to deal. Tell calls that being friends, Knova calls it stuck with him. (She's not going to tell him she cares, even when he came to class with a black eye last month and she hunted down the person. Never.)

"Yeah-huh?" 

Xanthe flicks her eyes up at him in a glare. She prefers serious answers, but Tell likes to fuck with her. "Mars." 

Tell clicks his tongue. He had been wishing to get Saturn, to feature some highlights around his muse's face. Either way he smiles and nods, gathering up his camera and scrapbook. He goes to wait outside where Knova will drive him home. 

Speaking of, she's the last one in the room. She straightens, starts to gather her items. Phone in her bag, camera in it's case. Just as she's about to walk out the door Xanthe speaks. "Jupiter, Knova."

Knova continues walking. Xanthe sighs from behind the door, and Knova grins. 

-

She makes it out to the parking lot to where Tell is perched on the hood of her truck. It's old and rusty, but she got it from her Aunt, and she's not fucking leaving it. 

"Off." She says, and he slides down with a vicious squeak. Knova glares at him and he just smiles back, sliding into the passenger seat. 

"So. Which did you get?" Tell asks, and Knova ignores him. After twenty seconds of that he shrugs and begins talking about his plans for his photo. "Well, Mars is red right- and the whole theme for this project is "Serenity in Pain"-"

"It's bullshit is what it is." Knova growls as Cu sits up in the back. Cu just grins. 

"I got Eris and Pluto, what the fuck is Eris?" After a quick Google it turns out it's a dwarf planet near Pluto, and is snow white in color. Cu leans back to lie down in the seat, hanging his fucking feet  _ out of the window.  _

"If your feet get cut off I'm not intervening." Knova sighs, and pulls forward onto the road that leads to Tell's apartment. 

"Hmm." Cu grunts, looking at Eris. "It's a big rock, how is it supposed to be interesting?"

"It's a big rock!" Tell says excitedly, and that's when Knova stops listening. 

-

_ Jupiter- _

Knova sits down at her desk, flicking her ankle so she spins around. She stares up at her ceiling, which is - don't tell  _ anyone-  _ decorated with light up stars and stickers of planets. She's a science major  _ what did you expect? _

She stares at them as she spins and goes over everything she knows about Jupiter. After ten minutes she settles on  _ big.  _

-

Tell disagrees. 

"That's such a bad idea, how is being big painful?" 

Knova groans and covers her eyes with her hand. 

"Fine then you give me a better one." She says and Tell grins. 

"Okay." He sounds so smug that Knova wants to punch him in the face. She considers it. "Whats the first thing you thing of when Jupiter comes to mind?"

"The red spot." She says immediately. She curses her mouth. 

Tell grins, already knowing this game. "And what's so important about the red spot?"

Knova gives him a  _ what the fuck  _ look and shrugs at him. Tell sends the look right back. Knova blows sit through her lips and grunts. "It's a storm."

"Yes?" Tell whispers. 

"It moves counter clock wise and it's been there for at least three hundred years." Knova says. "It swallows up smaller storms in it's path. Wind speeds in the center of the storm are around two hundred seventy five miles per hour. The storm-"

"Burn scars are red right?" Tell whispers. Knova turns to look at him. He's sipping out of his McDonalds cup.

"I'm not." Knova grunts, and then thinks of exactly she needs to do. "Tell?" 

Tell hums around his straw. "Yeah?" 

Knova places a hand on his head and tugs him to look straight into his eyes. "You're a genius."

-

"You can't make that an ad." Cu says, looking over her shoulder. Knova begins to wonder when all these people thought they could sneak up on her. She elbows him in the gut and continues typing. 

He doesn't even flinch but moves over, pulling out his tablet to look for new old cameras. 

Knova keeps silent, knowing damn well that the man beside her will bring it up again. 

Sure enough, after about five minutes Cu sighs and the end of his tablet clicks against the table when he sets it down. "Seriously, Knova, you can't run an ad for a person with a large burn scar."

"I'm not." Knova enters a few contacts, sends them, and after a few seconds she gets a reply. 

"Then  _ what are you doing?" _

Knova glares at him out of the corner of her eyes. He flinches, but stares right back. Knova turns back to her computer screen. The person who replied said they knew a person who knew someone who would do it. Knova asks for a picture and is told it will take a few days. 

"Knova- _ "  _ Cu whispers. Knova shushes him, trying to focus. 

**_The prompt is 'Serenity in Pain' by the way. ~Starred_ **

**_On it. ~Halib_ **

" _ Knova!"  _ Cu smacks her on the arm and Knova growls, zoning in on the computer. Cu smacks her again. " _ Look-"  _ he whispers, and Knova grunts, lifting her head to stare at him. "Fucking  _ look _ ." He lifts his finger just enough to point to a girl ordering a coffee. She's in exercise gear. 

Knova looks her over, angry. "So what?" Cu raises his brow at her. Knova groans and looks back at the screen. "Keep me out of your exercise fetishes." 

"That's not it! Wait until she turns, you useless lesbian."

Knova growls and focuses back in on the girl. Cu goes back to his tablet, knowing that  _ both _ of them staring at her would be creepy. 

The woman isn't wearing only exercise gear but what looks like  _ military grade _ exercise gear. Her pants look like cargo pants and her hair is not tied up. She has dog tags hanging off of her neck, and they look real. 

"Navy or army?" Knova whispers to Cu. Cu shrugs. "I'm an expert on  _ Exército Brasileiro _ not Americas."

"You're useless." Knova murmurs, and sees the woman coming towards them. She starts to turn back and ignore her but then she sees the  _ large  _ red scar on her shoulder. It dips underneath her tank top strap and stretches over her breast as she sits down. 

In front of them. 

"Sorry, there's no more seats." She says, and plops down. Her hair is blonde and long. 

"It's alright." Cu says brightly, and looks back down at his tablet. Then immediately seems to focus on something on his tablet screen. "Knova?" Knova doesn't look away from her screen, cause as Cu said she's a useless lesbian. Cu smacks her on the arm and she sighs. 

"What?"

"Look at this." Cu shows her a picture. Knova raises a brow at him. It's pretty she guesses, but the woman in the picture looks odd with the proportions. Knova ignores the woman across from them staring at them both out of the corner of her eye. "It's Tell's installment."

Knova blanches. "What the fuck?" She looks to the woman. "Sorry." Looks back to Cu, who is smirking. "How the hell did he get a model this fast? We got the assignment  _ yesterday. _ "

"He knows a lot of people. Also, this is a man, he's trans."

"Alright, still, where?"

Cu looks at her with a straight expression but twinkling eyes. "Not everyone has a b-" 

Knova growls at him, turning back to her computer and grunting. She very aggressively scrolls to the email page and sets her fingers on the keyboard. Tell would (try to)  _ kill her _ if she injured his computer while emailing him. 

"Can I see?" The woman asks, and Knova glances. "The photo?" 

Cu glances at her. "You won't get it."

"Still, if it got her that angry.." the woman glances at Knova, and there's something excluding from her that Knova can't pinpoint. Before she can, Cu breaks into giggles. The woman peers at him. 

"It's not-" Cu snorts, and sends himself into a whole other fit. 

Knova rolls her eyes. "We're in a photography course together, and my.." Knova pauses, raises her pinkies in a quotation mark. "..friend.." she grunts out, kicking Cu underneath the table when he wheezes underneath his breath at her reluctance. "Anyway, he got a model and got it all done before I've even started to get an idea of what I want in a model and  _ that  _ is what I'm mad at, not the picture." Knova slides the tablet across the table. 

The woman frowns at the picture turning her head. "What's he doing?"

"The prompt is "serenity in pain." Cu manages. 

"We all have planets as a baseline." Knova growls out. 

"What was his?" She asks curiously. She's blinking and swiping her fingers over it to zoom in. "And why is it focused on his scar?"

"That's my fault, I'm an idiot." Knova slams her computer shut after getting only a winky face as Tell's response. That sent Cu off the rails  _ again.  _ "Mars has a big fault line on the surface of it, he put it to use."

"Mars." The woman smiles and zooms back out. "I know it's red but what's with the pimples?"

Knova speaks before she means to, really. (Shes a  _ giant fucking nerd.  _ Especially for planets.) "Mars has old volcanoes on it's surfacr, and the planet is red because of it. Volcanoes have Iron Oxide in them which make rust which make the planets atmosphere red."

That was  _ way  _ too much explanation.

The woman smiles at her instead of frowning, taking a sip of her coffee. "What did you get?"

"Hmm?" Knova looks up, still trying to fight off the  _ a really pretty woman just saw you geek out, a really pretty woman just saw you geek out _ repeatedly going through her head. 

"What planet did you get?"

Knova's eyes flick to her shoulder. "Jupiter." The woman smiles at her, and Knova keeps her ass firmly seated. She will  _ not  _ swoon. No matter how cute this woman is with her unaligned teeth. 

The woman turns to Cu, but since he's collapsed on the table in fits of laughter, she turns back to Knova, blinking. "Him?"

"He got Pluto and Eris, two dwarf planets."

"I've heard of Pluto." The woman smiles, and Knova digs her nails into her thigh. She takes a careful sip of her coffee. Scrunches her nose when she figures out it's cold. Cu, the fucking  _ cunt _ , he rises and runs over to the bar to order a new one. Leaving them  _ alone.  _ "Glad they still classify it as a planet. Anyway, what're you planning in your model?"

Knova stares down at her computer. "Haven't really thought of anything yet." She mumbles angrily. 

The woman beside her sighs. "Okay. Cut the crap-" Knova's head shoots up and the woman sighs at her. "I've been assigned to get my life together after an.. incident and one of the things listed was art therapy. I fucking hate drawing, so my instructor said I could do photography, this is another way to do that. 

"You're obviously looking for the Big Red Spot, so my name is Elora Ott, okay?  _ Elora Ott."  _ The woman- Elora- spells out her name as she writes it and a phone number down on her cup wrapper. She leaves it with Knova when she stands. "Contact me when you need me."

  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprises happen. 
> 
> Knova meets the parents.

Knova is drunk. 

  


She tends to hold her liquor well, but then Tell up and shows up with the news that he broke up with his bitch-ass boyfriend and they just had to celebrate. 

  


Also Tell's model is here. He's timid, but Knova immediately accepts him with a hard pat on he shoulder. Oh and-

  


"You know how to mix drinks right?" Knova slurs. Lia raises a brow at her floppy arm but nods. "Yeah, don't do that again." Lia snorts. He hasn't drank the whole time, which in hindsight is smart, but right now it's kind of annoying that he's the only sober one. 

  


Tell is at the kitchen island, drinking a water bottle cause he quote-un-quote  _ takes care of himself.  _

  


"That's horseshit-"

  


"What did you say to me?" Tell asks. 

  


"I said it's  _ horseshit!"  _ Knova whispers loudly cause her head is  _ pounding.  _

  


Tell hums, and curses when he falls backwards off of the counter. "It's not my fault that you haven't called her yet."

  


"Who?" Knova scrunches her nose, giggling about how it feels. She takes her thumb and flattens it back down. Tell makes an 'you know' face. Stupid face. "Who?" 

  


Tell snorts, not the cute snort the snort where you think he snorted his brain into his...y'know. "The girl-"

  


"Peggy Carter?" Knova smiles. "Yeah, I'll call her."

  


"No!" Tell slurs, and walks over. He kneels clumsily and then falls over onto her stomach. She smacks him lightly on the ear before rubbing it. Ears are  _ weird.  _ "They are-but-." Tell grabs her by the side of the face and turns her towards him. Or tries to. She ends up seeing the back of the couch instead. "But Knova. The girl, the model woman, cal-"

  


"You're drunk, Knova. Don't call her. Call her in the morning." Lia provides, and Knova turns to see him hovering over the back of the couch. His hair is very bright. Pretty. "Thank you."

  


"'come."

  


"Instead of calling her.." Lia pauses, and then smiles down at Tell as he snores on Knova's stomach. And then blushes? Then he clears his throat and continues. "Instead of calling her, how about you tell me about her while I get my shoes and get him ready to go home? Hmm?"

  


"You don't wanna hear 'bout it-" Knova hiccups. "her-"

  


"I actually do. Tell me."

  


Knova hums. She rolls her forehead against the back of Tell's hand. "She's pretty."

  


"How?" Knova grunts when Tell moves in his sleep, rolling off of the couch. Lia assures her that he's okay, spying her scrunched brows. "How?"

  


"N'huh?"

  


"How is she pretty? The girl?"

  


"Oh!" Knova shouts. "She's a blonde. Fair skin, oh and she's got  _ muscles.  _ She's a marine, did you know that? E-3, Lance Corporal. Led a small group of men.

  


"I wasn't able to find anything about her injury."

  


"Mmmhmm. And how did you  _ find  _ this?" Lia looks at her worriedly, tugging Tell up into his arms. 

  


Knova flops a hand over Tell. "Had him run a background check."

  


"And what else do you know?"

  


"She has two dads. She's the daughter of the blonde, she's got a sister who's the daughter of the other dad. They're  _ gay _ , Lia, that means she understands!" Knova was happy to figure that out. She had smiled to herself when Tell told her, and he had understandably ignored her. 

  


"We weren't able to get into her private record." Tell mumbles. 

  


Lia rolls his eyes. "You two know that's illegal right?"

  


"Hmm?" They both say in unison. Lia rolls his eyes and continues trying to get Tell on his feet. He finally manages to and balances him against the kitchen counter. He kneels and puts his shoes on him. 

  


"Be safe, alright?"

  


"I didn't know you cared." Tell whispers, and dammit, Knova is about to  _ cry.  _

  


"Of  _ course _ I do." She murmurs back. 

  


"Prove it."

  


"Mkay." Knova says, half asleep. "What do I do?"

  


"Not kill me when I call Elora tomorrow."

  


Knova half snores- "Mkay. Love you."

  


There's a snort and then- "Love you too. We're locking the door."

  


"Thanks." Knova falls asleep on the couch, and dreams of Tell and her going to Walmart. 

  


-

  


There is a horrible knocking. 

  


Knova groans and blinks over at the door. There's a shadow in front of the window, and she sighs. She plants one foot on the cushion and launches herself upward. 

  


More knocking. 

  


"I'm coming, goddammit, chill your fucking head off!" Knova bellows, and shivers. "Goddamn, how fucking cold does it have to be?!" She rubs her bare bicep. Figuring it's Tell or Cu at the door she flings it open, murmurs a greeting and sprints to her room. She pulls a sweater and a hoodie on and comes back out. 

  


The door is still open. "Come in, already, you fucking idiot."

  


"That's a little rude." A  _ very  _ masculine voice says and Knova stops. The heel of her hand is still in her eye when she opens it and she winces. "This is the woman?"

  


Knova grunts. "Who the hell are you?"

  


"Yes, Dad, it's her.",

  


"Hmm." The masculine voice grunts. Knova shivers again when her legs are exposed to the cold. She's wearing fucking  _ sweatpants _ how is she this cold?!

  


"Whoever the hell you two are, close the door it's cold!" She growls, and finally opens her eyes to look at them. 

  


The.. Elora is in her living room. 

  


"What are you doing here?" Knova asks, and clutches her arms around her chest. 

  


"Your friend called me." She says kindly, and damn she's pretty. Her hair is tired to this time, she's still makeup free. "Told me the address, told me to come over."

  


Knova hums. She glares at the man. The father, she recognizes him. But she can't let either of them know that. "And him?"

  


"My dad. He came for my protection, because Papa of an idiot and thinks I can't defend myself." Elora grins, and her teeth are  _ white _ . Then she frowns and looks at Knova like she's worried. She might be. " You okay?"

  


Knova grunts. She needs her slippers. "I'll soldier on." She sighs. Might as well go and get them. "Make yourself at home in the kitchen. Let me-" 

  


"Go ahead. Can I make coffee?" The father asks, very kindly. Knova grunts her assent. "Thank you."

  


"No problem."

  


-

  


_ You fuckin sUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER  _

  


Tell barks out a laugh and Lia blinks at him. He's still eating his oatmeal like it's dirt. Tell shows him the phone and Lia rolls his eyes. 

  


"You should apologise." Lia tries, and Tell hums. Another text makes his phone vibrate. 

  


_ I'm going to kick your ass. Elora and her fucking d a d are sitting at my kitchen table waiting for me.  _

  


_ Fuck you. I'm gonna kill you. _

  


Tell snorts, and starts typing.  **Ur 🤳 ur past self a liar?**

  


_ What the fuck does the phone men?  _

  


Tell sighs, begins to type. 

  


_ No I'm not. I'm just retracting it. _

  


Tell rolls his eyes, takes a bite of his waffles.  **Hangover?**

  


_ No. _

  


Tell blinks.  **No?**

  


_ Yeah, you ass. I don't have a hangover. _

  


**How?**

  


_ I d fucking k man I just don't. Now explain . _

  


Tell hums, smiling down at his phone.  **Explain what exactly**

  


_ You're not five, you Don't-  _

  


_ Well you do have a five second attention spnan _

  


**I do have a five second attention spnan, ur right**

  


_ Shut up. _

  


**U**

  


_ I'm leaving.  _

  


**K**

  


_ (Fuck you( _

  


**Maybe later.**

  


Tell places his phone face down on the table, ignoring Lia's glare.

  


-

  


After getting properly dressed for the fucking winter that is her house, she slips on her slippers. Bangs her head up against the wall two times before deciding she's ready to go out there. 

  


She walks into the kitchen and immediately goes to the refrigerator, ignoring the eyes on her. She starts to feel a little silly then she remembers that this is _her_ house and she's allowed to do whatever she wants. She could streak naked through the living room if she damn well wanted to. 

  


She grabs her strawberry drink and aggressively shakes it, going over to the cabinet. She opens it as she speaks. "What are you here for?"

  


There's silence and Knova leans backwards, raising a brow. The dad is drinking his coffee, but Elora is staring at her. The dad seems to notice and smacks her on the arm. 

  


"Huh?" Elora grunts, and she looks like a child turning towards her father. Her dad rolls his eyes, and with a smile, points at Knova. "What?"

  


Knova hums. "What are you here for?" 

  


Elora blinks, and there's more silence as Knova reaches up into her cabinet to grab her protein powder. 

  


"Elora." Knova hears. 

  


"What?" Elora says defensively, and then sighs. "Your friend just told me to come over. He didn't give me any intel."

  


"Of course he wouldn't." Knova grunts. She scoops the red powder out and into the bottle. Squeezes the cap back on and shakes it again. "He's Tell, he sucks at coming up with plans." Knova takes a sip, scrunches her nose, takes another one. "Y'all want anything for breakfast?"

  


There's a murmur between the two of them at the table. Then-

  


"Whatever you have is great." The dad says. 

  


"I make everything from scratch, you'll have to be a bit more specific." Knova hums, looks into her hutch. She still has everything stocked. 

  


"You're in college..how?" Elora asks, and there's another smacking sound. Elora grunts out a- "sorry."

  


"It's alright." Knova opens the second drawer. She kinda wants biscuits. "Sausage biscuits alright?" 

  


"Mmhm. Perfect." The dad says. Knova grunts and grabs the flour canister, dragging it over the seam of the hutch and the counter. 

  


"Biscuits it is then."

  


There's silence as Knova gathers her ingredients, and then-

  


"How can I help?" The dad says, and Knova looks over. He's standing at the hutch, looking over to her cautiously. She hums, and pulls a bowl down. 

  


"There's sausage meat in the fridge, get it out."

  


"Yes ma'am." He says, and Knova snorts. The dad makes an odd throaty sound from the refrigerator. "What is it?"

  


"Nothing, what's your name?" She already knows, but she's playing a part right now. 

  


"Damian Ott." He says. Softly places the bowl beside her on the counter. "Sorry, I can't shake your hand."

  


"It's alright." Knova smiles. "Mother always said that it's better to meet people over cooking than it is business."

  


There's a smile in Damian's voice when he speaks. "Sounds like a smart woman."

  


"She was." Knova smiles, looking over. Then she frowns. "Stop it." She points at him, and he freezes with his mouth open. "She died like five years ago, I'm fine."

  


"S-"

  


"Stop it-"

  


Damian sighs. "I was going to ask where you keep your spices." He motions down at the freshly opened bowl of meat. "I don't think you want it bland, do you?"

  


Knova blinks. "Top cabinet. To the left."

  


Damian smiles, and Knova.

  


Knova starts to think that people aren't that bad anymore.

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is served, and so is a contract.

They end up with a dozen sausage biscuits, and them all at the same table. 

Damian and Elora introduce themselves, then Knova has her turn. After that, well. 

They talk about photography. 

"I like to use this." Knova sets down the camera, sliding her plate off of the table. Elora and Damian immediately look at it, then at her. She shrugs. "Don't ask me what kind it is. It's a camera, it works."

Damian and Elora share a  _ look _ . Knova rolls her eyes. 

"Fine, it's a high motion camera that my….father...gave to me." Knova says, and Elora raises a brow at the word  _ motion.  _ "It takes fifteen shots when I click the camera button, meaning that if I have you in movement, which I probably will, I'll get  _ at least  _ one good shot."

"What do you mean you'll have me in motion?" Elora asks, and reaches over to pick up the camera. 

"It's my thing." Knova smiles. "All my models move when they're being taken." Knova grins. 

"Your...thing?" Damian hums, rising to take his plate to the sink. He starts to wash it, and Knova nods. 

"Every photographer has their own thing. It's like an artists style. Steve McCurry takes headshots, mostly of people who are not white." Knova wonders out loud. "Robert Frank took pictures of people in and near cars, usually of the landscape variety."

"And you take-"

"Models who are in motion, yeah." Knova grunts. Damian still looks skeptical. "Oh my god, fine." She reaches over and pulls the camera out of Elora's hands, pushing her towards the door. "Go get a leaf."

"What?!"

"A. Leaf. Go get one." Knova pushes her again. Elora raises a brow at her dad, but leaves. Its fall so it only takes Elora one step out to grab one. Right as she starts to lean back up, Knova presses the button on her camera. Elora presents her with it. 

Knova continues looking at the camera. "Thanks, you can drop it." Elora sqwalks, but drops it anyway. Knova walks over to Damian and shows him the camera. "See?"

It's a perfect picture. Elora's hair is draped over her shoulder, some strands still threatening to fall. Some are caught mid fall. Knova sees Damian blink and smirks. "Look at her wrist."

Elora's wrist is tight around the middle where her muscles are calling for her to pick up the leaf, but the outside, her palm and her thumb, are relaxed. It's a paradox of tension, and it's beautiful. 

Plus the early morning sunlight shines through Elora's blonde hair and it's pretty. 

"Wow." Elora says, right over Knova's shoulder. If Knova was weak she would've flinched. But instead she just turns her head and damn Elora is  _ right there _ . 

"Like it?" Knova says. She doesn't lower her voice. She knows how to get someone away from her. 

Elora hums, looking over at the camera again. She smiles. "When do we start?"

Knova turns back to her camera and turns it off. "I'm gonna have to take some preliminary shots first."

"What- why?" Elora asks quickly, and Knova blinks at the desperation leaking into it. Elora glances at Damian, clears her throat and starts again. "Why?" 

Knova sets her camera down, looks around. Once she finds her backpack she bends down and picks it up. She takes her computer out and stands back up. Elora clears her throat again, and Knova tries not to smirk. 

"I like to take preliminary shots before the big picture thing because it helps me." Knova says simply. She looks at Elora and meets her eyes. "It also helps the model get the feel for the actions."

Elora hums. She glances down at the computer, swallowing. "What's that for?"

Knova breaks eye contact and looks back down at it, clicking at the PDF Cu had sent her. "I'm pulling up your contract."

"Contract?" Damian speaks up first, and Knova glances up. Then looks back down at the fierce protection in his gaze. 

"Yes, there's a contract. With every picture I take, it gets submitted to my teacher, and if she seems it particularly good, she could place it into an art gallery. This includes that possibility. Of course-" Knova raises her fingers from her cheek, her chin in her palm. "-this contract also states that the model and the photographer both need to give permission for such an act. 

"The writing also says that the model might have to take part in being the photographer's "muse"." Yes, Knova does twitch her fingers into quotation marks. Fight her. 

"So I'd be the focus of all of your pieces?" Elora asks curiously, and Knova grunts out a  _ maybe.  _ Elora hums in response."What would you have me do?" 

"Whatever assignment I get, for right now. Later, during breaks, I might find something interesting I want to try. I might want to redo old photoshoots-" Knova  _ does  _ smirk then, staring intently at her email. "-that is...if I seem you good enough."

"Are you trying to bait me?" 

Knova looks up, head rising. Meeting Elora's gaze, she smiles. The other female looks... interested. Charmed. 

"Only if you're interested."

Elora looks at her father again, but he's staring down at his phone with the same energy of a sibling ignoring another's relationship problems. Elora looks back at her and smirks. 

Knova damn near  _ shudders.  _ God, she's sexy. Knova reins herself back in. 

"Where do I sign?"

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hit me up with some kudos comments... something


End file.
